


Poem of Virus

by LonelyVirus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyVirus/pseuds/LonelyVirus
Summary: A short poem of Virus about his life.
Kudos: 6





	Poem of Virus

I thought sometimes, I’m different,

No one really liked me,

Never really cared, but

It’s sad being lonely.

Then I knew, people are mean,

They are also similar,

I’m different so this means:

I’m not a human after all.

My peaceful life changed, when

A boy started following me,

I looked back worried,

“Please don’t hurt me”.

He did nothing, but said:

“You are pure white”,

He was the only one,

Who saw my heart.

Now I’m with him,

Being just a monster,

He is sadistic, and I’m

An alcoholic disaster.


End file.
